


Mr. Right

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Everyone is telling Kuroo that his longterm boyfriend is a hired hitman, but he just can't wrap his head around Sawamura Daichi, who cries when he see's small dogs, killing anyone.





	Mr. Right

  
  


_“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt you.”  Kuroo looked up from his laptop screen, slightly embarrassed at how close he had gotten to it in such a public space.  As if getting closer to the screen would make him understand his professors wordy explanation of the paper he wants. The first thing Kuroo saw was soft blue cotton and as he looked up he saw it stretched over broad shoulders, a thick neck, a cut jawline, and a soft smile.  “Everywhere else is taken, would you mind sharing? I promise I’ll be quiet.”_

 

_“Oh, yes, sure- sorry.”  Kuroo scrambled to pull back all his papers and books he had somehow spread across the entirety of the table.  He had purposefully chosen this place because it was busy and the constant noise worked as white noise for Kuroo, helping him concentrate better._

 

_“Thank you.”  The guy sat down with his sandwich and the cafes signature almost obscenely big mug of coffee.  “I felt bad interrupting, you looked so focused but my only other option was-” He turned a little red as he nodded his head behind him.  Kuroo leaned to the left to get a better view of an older woman practically falling out of her top as she gave the strangers back an exaggerated pout._

 

_“You don’t want to be her boy toy?”  Kuroo asked, gaining his senses back as he pushed away organic chemistry notes into an unorganized pile._

 

_“Would you?”  The man shot back, which caused Kuroo to grin as he took another look at the woman._

 

_“I would do a lot less if someone paid for my courses.”  Kuroo stated, which was true enough to be slightly worrying.  It made the other man laugh so Kuroo counted it as a win either way.  “Kuroo Tetsurou.” He finally introduced himself._

 

_“Sawamura Daichi.”  The man gave him a friendly smile that was just challenging enough that made Kuroo’s heart beat a little faster._

  
  
  


“You have the wrong man.”  Kuroo said with confidence that felt like it was weakening the longer he was stuck in the interrogation room.  It had to have been a couple hours by now but they wouldn’t let him leave.

 

“You’re playing house with a very dangerous man Tetsurou.”  Kuroo internally cringed at the false friendliness the agent was trying to force on him.  He didn’t actually think anyone played good cop bad cop except on terrible television shows.

 

“Stop babying him, he probably knows all about it.”  The other agent slammed his hands onto the table, which did make Kuroo jump.  “Do you enjoy it as much as that sicko does? Perhaps you just like using the money he gets from his kills.”

 

“Money?”  Kuroo snorts out.  “We live in a tiny one bedroom apartment, he drives a car that is a decade old and barely runs on the best of days!  Where is this assassin money going?” Kuroo felt frantic. These men were trying to tell him Sawamura Daichi, his Sawamura Daichi who always teared up at animal rescue commercials and who helped clean their elderly neighbors apartment every week, the same Sawamura Daichi who doesn’t like scary movies because they are too gory is a hitman?  An assassin? Because apparently Kuroo is living in a movie currently.

 

“Listen, we know how difficult this might seem to understand-” Good Cop was interrupted by the door opening.  Kuroo could see both of them stiffen, their anger quickly put in check as an impeccably dressed woman stepped into the room.

 

“He’s free to leave.”  The woman said. Both cops looked like they were going to argue but with a sharp look from the woman they filed out.  Kuroo stood, stretching his aching back as he did so. “One more thing.” The woman stepped forward before she started to pull pictures out of a folder, placing them one by one on the table.

 

Kuroo’s mind couldn’t understand what he was seeing at first but when it finally clicked he had to turn away and press his hand over his mouth.

 

“These are his victims from just the past year alone.”  A piece of paper was pressed into Kuroo’s hand. It looked like some sort of timesheet.  “The times and dates of their deaths. Maybe you’re right and we do have the wrong man, maybe years of investigation and research has led us astray.  But maybe you’re wrong and you are living with a very dangerous and lethal individual. If those dates match up to when he disappears you should leave as quickly and safely as you can.  We can provide protection for you.”

 

With that Kuroo was released from police custody.  Hours of interrogation by the two agents hadn’t cracked Kuroo’s resolve in the least.  Two minutes with the unnamed woman and Kuroo was faltering.

 

He folded the paper and shoved it into his pocket even though his brain was telling him to toss it completely.  He knew Sawamura. They had established an easy friendship after their first meeting, months later they had gone out on their first date.  A year of dating led them to move in together. Kuroo knew Sawamura well enough to know the other man wasn’t a killer.  That wasn't something that could just be hidden away, right?  Kuroo was observant and he had good instincts, he would have seen or felt something off if Sawamura was the monster everyone was painting him as.

 

Sawamura wasn’t perfect.  He had a temper, he was sloppy, and any off hand comment about his body or weight had him crash dieting which only made him incredibly cranky and unagreeable.  They had arguments and disagreements, moments where one of them slept on the couch due to anger or pride but never once had Kuroo worried about Sawamura getting physically violent with him.

 

It was true Kuroo didn’t know much about Sawamura’s past.  He did know he lost his parents at a young age and was shipped from foster home to foster home until he was a teenager and took care of himself.  Kuroo had never tried to pry into Sawamura’s childhood, it was a touchy subject and he never had any need to open old wounds.

 

Sawamura did leave a lot but that was for work.  How could Kuroo even start to think that Sawamura was somehow a trained killer?  The pictures the woman had showed him were seared into his memory and he blamed that for his doubt and confusion.

 

Kuroo’s phone rang, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts.  He knew who it was without looking at the caller ID, he had set a specific ringtone that he knew drove that person crazy.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo cringed at the lackluster response.

 

“You okay?  Kenma texted me and told me you missed lunch with him.”  Sawamura said, voice warm with worry that made something in Kuroo ease.  He cursed, shooting an apologetic look to a mom with her toddler as he continued down the road.

 

“Something really weird happened but I’m fine.”  Kuroo sighed as the crowd finally thinned enough to make walking easier.

 

“Did someone-” The abrupt stop to Sawamura’s sentence made Kuroo’s hackles rise back up.  “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked quickly. Kuroo took a deep breath, he never hid anything from Sawamura so why was he hesitating now?

 

Before Kuroo could decide if he was going to tell Sawamura the truth or dodge the question, something yanked him by the back of his jacket into the alley he was passing by.  His phone went flying out of his hand as a cloth was pressed over his mouth. Kuroo struggled wildly, terror making his movements jerky as he tried not to inhale.

 

“Ah, is this _Sawamura Daichi_?  I think we have something you want.”  A voice off to Kuroo’s left was saying before a punch was landed to Kuroo’s stomach, making him inhale the chemicals poured onto the cloth.

 

Kuroo’s vision went fuzzy as he found it more and more difficult to breath until finally, nothing.

  
  
  


_Kuroo stared dejectedly at his laptop.  He had moved past horror and disbelief and now was into the final stages of grief.  He had tried bargaining, whispering promises to the laptop or universe, whoever was listening that if it just worked for a couple months more he would be a better person.  He would return his mother’s calls quicker, he would stop telling the kid down the hall horrifying science facts, he would do whatever he needed for just a couple more months of use._

 

_Kenma had taken one look at the duct taped laptop before pronouncing it unusable.  Kuroo had been using the same outdated laptop for years, since his first year at university.  He was now well into his masters degree and his once trusty computer had decided enough was enough._

 

_“Pardon the- shit, sorry.”  Sawamura’s amused voice came from the front door as he closed it behind him.  He had just recently moved in with Kuroo and still wasn’t used to calling the small apartment his own.  “I went to get Watanabe’s groceries so I picked us up some too. No more soup in a cup for- Tetsu?” Sawamura stopped as he spotted Kuroo._

 

_“What are you making us?”  Kuroo tried to smile at his boyfriend, he really did.  Either he did or a poor job or Sawamura knew him better, probably a bit of both because Sawamura was dropping the bags on the floor before stepping over to Kuroo.  “You shouldn’t put food on the floor.”_

 

_“They are in bags.”  Sawamura dismissed Kuroo’s complaint, which normally would have started an argument.  Kuroo was still getting used to how messy Sawamura could be, he seemed like he would be the opposite.  Sawamura was getting used to hanging up his wet towel instead of leaving it on the bathroom floor. They were both working on it.  “What’s wrong?” Sawamura’s hands were gentle as he tilted Kuroo’s head up, his other hand curling into the hair at the nape of Kuroo’s neck._

 

_“She’s gone for good this time, not even Kenma could revive her.”  Kuroo said, automatically leaning into Sawamura’s touch. Sawamura looked confused for a moment before he turned to the table, looking at the battered laptop._

 

_“Okay.”  Sawamura took a deep breath.  “How much does a new one cost?”  But Kuroo was already shaking his head in denial, standing up and pulling out of Sawamura’s comforting hold.  Sawamura was a Mr. Fix It and Kuroo had promised himself that he wouldn’t let Sawamura fix this problem._

 

_“We don’t have the money.”  Kuroo said as he grabbed the bags on the way to the kitchen.  Sawamura was always good at buying inexpensive meals they could spread throughout the week._

 

_“Tetsu, you’re months away from getting your masters and you need a working computer.”  Sawamura said, following Kuroo into the kitchen. “I have money saved up-”_

 

_“To fix your car, not buy me a computer and that’s your money.”  Kuroo dismissed it quickly, knowing that’s where Sawamura would go when he learned about Kuroo’s dead laptop.  “I can use the computer labs at school, like you said it’s only a couple months.”_

 

_“You are willing to spend hours in a computer lab instead of taking my money?”  Sawamura asked. Kuroo glanced at him and yes, he looked offended and frustrated.  “I know how much time you spend on that computer finishing your work, at least here I can make sure you have a meal every once and a while and catch a nap.”_

 

_“I’ll be fine.”  Kuroo set about making tea to give his hands something to do but suddenly he was being turned around.  He had height on Sawamura but the other always seemed to be quicker and stronger than him._

 

_“Take the money.”  Sawamura was already shaking his head when Kuroo opened his mouth to deny it.  “We live in Tokyo, I’ll survive without a car. This is more important. You’re more important.”  Kuroo sighed as he leaned down to press his forehead lightly against Sawamura’s._

 

_“I’ll pay you back.”  Kuroo promised._

 

_“Are you talking sexually because there’s somethings-” Kuroo cut off Sawamura’s laughter with a kiss.  “So that’s a yes then?”_

 

_“If I must.”  Kuroo put as much disdain into the three words as he could but he couldn’t help but grin down at Sawamura._

  
  
  


Kuroo had never been hit before.  He had played volleyball his entire childhood and adolescence so he wasn’t a stranger to bloody noses or bruised skin but being physically hit was completely different.  It knocked all sense out of Kuroo. It made Kuroo feel defenseless and weak. It didn’t help that his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together but even then, he’s not sure he could have defended himself or fought back.

 

Kuroo had stopped trying to tell them they had the wrong guy.  Apparently these people believed him even less than the cops had.  They had left him to bleed in a corner of the room, talking amongst themselves.

 

How had Sawamura gotten mixed up into all of this?  Maybe he looked exactly like the real hitman? Sawamura was of average height, built a little stockier than most but his black hair and dark eyes didn’t make him stand out.  Kuroo thought he was nearly obscenely attractive but it had been brought to his attention that he was a bit biased.

 

But it also seemed so ridiculously stupid of these people to kidnap Kuroo if they truly, 100% believed Sawamura was this boogeyman assassin with hundreds of kills under his belt.  If they believed Sawamura was infatuated with Kuroo enough to come rescue him, then shouldn’t they be terrified that they had hurt Kuroo?

 

When all but two of the men left the room to set up a post around the house, Kuroo voiced this very question.

 

“If you let me go now I promise I won’t say anything.”  Kuroo pleaded.

 

“There are over thirty people with big guns guarding this place.  Neither him nor you are getting out of here alive.” One of the guys said, causing Kuroo to panic though at least they didn’t seem interested in hitting him anymore.  “You really believe that we have the wrong guy, huh? How stupid could you be?”

 

“It’s like all those neighbors and family who are interviewed after they learn their husband has been killing three girls a year for the past decade.”  The other one said conversationally, checking over his gun idly. The sight of the gun made Kuroo want to vomit.

 

“I saw that special on tv, there were so many signs!”  The first laughed, hitting his companions shoulder. “People just pretend to see what they don’t want to see.”  They both looked over at Kuroo, who cringed away from their stares.

 

The sound of gunfire drew all their attention.  Kuroo’s heart dropped right out of his chest as he tried to push himself further into the corner.  The two guys rushed into the hallway and Kuroo was suddenly alone.

 

Kuroo struggled wildly with his restraints, his mind running wildly.  He couldn’t even tell where the gunshots were coming from. Could he escape out the back?  Or maybe a window would be better? He couldn’t even get his hands loose, how was he supposed to escape?

 

Someone came through the door and Kuroo must have screamed because suddenly hands were against his face, one cupping his cheek and the other tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, and he was staring up into familiar dark eyes.  He was whispering soothing words and Kuroo shut his mouth with an audible click when he realized he was babbling, tears and snot running down his face in sheer relief at seeing Sawamura.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you now.”  Sawamura promised before tilting Kuroo’s face slightly and frowning.  “Did they hit you?”

 

“A couple times.”  Kuroo found himself saying without thinking it through.  Sawamura’s mouth became a tight line before he was reaching around Kuroo to cut off his ties.  “You’re bleeding!” Kuroo said in shock as he looked at- “Oh my god those are bullet holes.”

 

“It’s fine, we need to get you out-” Sawamura snatched something off the ground next to him and turned, firing off three quick shots behind him.  A body fell to the ground as Sawamura knelt in front of Kuroo, arm extended and gun held like he had used one before.

 

“You are a hitman, they were right.”  Kuroo groaned as he held his head with his hands.  “Oh man I am an idiot, I missed all the signs.” Kuroo wasn’t sure what signs he missed but he must have missed them.

 

“I’m retired.”  Sawamura pried Kuroo’s hands away from his face.  “And as much as I would love to explain we have to get out of here right now.”

 

“Does that look retired to you?”  Kuroo pointed to the dead body before his eyes got stuck on it.  “You shot him. You killed him.” Kuroo’s body trembled.

 

“Tetsu, please, look at me.”  Sawamura gently held Kuroo’s face, forcing him to look up at Sawamura instead of the dead body.

 

“Can you snap someone's neck?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“Yes.”  Sawamura cringed as he answered.  “Okay quick history. My parents did die when I was young, I joined the army when I was old enough and the government realized I was pretty good at getting into places and being unnoticed.  Funny how they don’t call you a murderer when they are ordering you to do the killing but then I got out because I didn’t like taking those kind of orders. I worked for myself before I realized mostly only really bad guys ask for hits on others.”

 

“Holy shit.”  Kuroo groaned as he leaned back against the wall, pulling out of Sawamura’s hold.  “Holy _fucking_ shit!  Is your name even Daichi?”  Kuroo stared at Sawamura’s face.

 

“There are a lot of people in this house who are trying to kill us both right now so please can we just go?”  Sawamura asked, avoiding the question.

 

“Go where?  You’re an assassin and apparently everyone knew before me!”  Kuroo knew he was freaking out, he could hear shouts coming closer to the room.  “The guy I dated before you cheated on me and I thought, hey at least it can’t get any worse.”

 

“I’ve never cheated on you.”  Sawamura said, looking genuinely hurt and Kuroo, damn his heart, felt it twist in regret.

 

“They had a whole folder of people you’ve killed in the past year alone!”  Kuroo said but he allowed Sawamura to pull him into a standing position and move to the next room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

 

“Who has a folder?”  Sawamura asked, pushing the curtain aside from the window and peering outside.

 

“I don’t know, some gorgeous woman with long black hair and glasses.”  Kuroo shrugged.

 

“Kiyoko.”  Sawamura pulled a face.  “Guess she’s still mad at me.  I told you, I’m retired. I haven’t killed enough people to fill a folder this year.”

 

“But you have killed people?”  Kuroo asked, following Sawamura as he checked the hall and motioned for Kuroo to follow.

 

“A couple.”  Sawamura said with a shrug.

 

“Oh Tetsurou, why are you making that face, I could have killed so many people but instead I've just killed a handful, aren’t I wonderful person?”  Kuroo hissed out as he pressed up against Sawamura’s back while he checked around a corner. “Holy shit, our first date you said you killed someone and that’s why you were late.”

 

“He recognized me and threatened you, what else was I supposed to do?”  Sawamura asked, reaching back to take Kuroo’s hand before pulling him around the corner.

 

“I don’t know, call the cops like a normal person!”  Kuroo ran into Sawamura’s broad back once again as two people came around another corner.  Sawamura pulled the trigger before Kuroo could even inhale and the two men were on the ground, groaning as Sawamura quickly walked over to them and kicked their guns out of their reach.  “How bad is your aim? I thought you were a hitman?”

 

“I aimed for their legs purposefully since you kind of freaked out about the last time I killed someone.”  Sawamura held out his hand and Kuroo took it without question, letting him lead the way out of the house.

 

“The last time?  You mean literally two minutes ago?”  Kuroo scowled at the back of Sawamura’s head.  “Sorry if I’m having a perfectly normal and sane reaction to learning the person I love and live with is a trained killer!”  Sawamura turned and looked up at Kuroo.

 

“You said love.”  Sawamura grinned and it was then that Kuroo noticed he was pale and sweating.  “You still love me.”

 

“I can’t believe this.”  Kuroo frowned down at Sawamura.  “My hitman boyfriend is bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds while he purposely takes out peoples kneecaps because I had a _perfectly normal_ reaction to him killing someone and all he cares about is the fact that I said I love him.”

 

“It’s an important thing.”  Sawamura glanced behind him before shoving Kuroo into a room.  “No one has ever told me they love me before.” Kuroo thinks he might be a bit insane also considering his heart beats a little faster at that admission.

 

“So I wasn’t some cover?”  Kuroo asks because that’s what the cops had alluded to.

 

“What?  No. Did Kiyoko say that?  You go rogue one time because you’re tired of being the governments throw away assassin and they just turn against you.”  Sawamura ran a bloody hand through his hair before standing in front of Kuroo. “Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me.  I was planning on moving to the mountains and becoming a hermit, I just wanted a good sandwich and coffee before I left.”

 

“So what now?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“That’s up to you.”  Sawamura opened his arms, gun held firmly in one hand and the other smeared with his own blood.  “I can distract them enough for you to get away, go to the police and tell them everything that has happened.  Kiyoko will make sure you’re protected. When I get out of this I’ll even go down there myself if you want me to.”

 

“Is that the only option?”  Kuroo asked, heart pounding in his throat at the thought of leave Sawamura here or of him rotting in prison for the rest of his life.

 

“No.”  Sawamura studied Kuroo’s face for a moment.  “You could come with me.”

 

“Are you going to continue to kill people?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“Only if they try to kill you.”  Sawamura curled his fingers around Kuroo’s longer ones.  “But I can aim for kneecaps if it makes you feel better.”

 

“These guys are really bad guys, aren’t they?”  Kuroo asked, leaning forward to press his forehead against Sawamura’s.

 

“Yeah they really are.”  Sawamura admitted. “They tried to hire me and got mad when I said no.”

 

“I heard one of them joke about putting firecrackers on a cat.”  Kuroo admitted softly, his fear when he had been tied up and beaten on coming back to him.  “I really like cats.”

 

“Are you sure?  I don’t want you to panic again.”  Sawamura said, dark eyes studying Kuroo’s face carefully like he always did before they made a big decision together.  Like when Kuroo had asked Sawamura to move in with him, it was that same steady look. Sawamura had always been more concerned with how Kuroo felt than his own feelings.

 

“No, I’m cool, I mean not cool it’s still a lot but these are bad dudes.”  Kuroo pressed a kiss to Sawamura’s forehead as the other man started to reload his gun.

 

“You stay here, I’ll be right back.”  Sawamura turned to walk out before walking back to Kuroo and pressing a soft kiss to Kuroo’s jaw.  It had been a small joke between them, considering their height difference unless Kuroo bent down Sawamura could only reach his jaw.  It made Kuroo sigh in relief as Sawamura walked out of the room with confidence.

 

Kuroo sat down in the corner of the room with a groan.  He was confident that Sawamura would do what he set out to do and he would be back soon.  Kuroo knew this was crazy and he was mostly in shock but he also knew that he loved and trusted Sawamura Daichi, whether that was his real name or not he would always be _his Sawamura Daichi._

 

Perhaps Sawamura would teach Kuroo how to use a gun.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 8, Day Three: Partners-in-crime / **Moral Ambiguity**
> 
> Ever written something and then you're like that... wasn't exactly how I planned that to go...


End file.
